Love's Endurance
by hardcoreWWnut
Summary: After three months it updated! It's still Chlex. Lex asks Chloe the big question in chapter ten! Enjoy! (This chapter is more PG-13 then the others.)
1. What A Call In The Morning Can Do

Disclaimer: No way do I own them!! How could anyone ever think that! Sadly I everything but the idea behind the story belongs to someone else! Don't ask me who, just please don't sue me! Really, I have no money so really it's not worth it, plus the bad PR  
  
Chapter One : What A Call In The Morning Can Do  
  
With the moonlight shining in over their bodies, his arm over her waist, they lay peacefully in spoon style. They were brought out of their night's rest by the loud, annoying sound of the alarm. It was 5:45AM and Chloe was in no mood to be waking up.  
  
"Please Lex, just hit sleep again," she pleaded with him. "Seven more minutes, it won't kill you." Clearly, she did not want to get up and pulled her  
  
pillow decidedly over her head.  
  
"We have to get up," he told her while taking the pillow and planting little kisses over her face and neck.  
  
"I know, but you could just keep doing this," she muttered. Their morning kissing was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"I think you need to get that."  
  
"Why?" he asked with his head buried in her neck.  
  
"Because if you don't, I will."  
  
"Good point. Lex Luthor...yes, okay, what? No. no. Yes, I'll be there. All right, call him, I'll clear the rest of my day to...sure. Yeah, thanks for the call." He put the phone back down and let out a long breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Oh that was your father--"  
  
Chloe cut him off with "Leave it to him to interrupt us."  
  
"I'm sure if he knew what we were doing, he would have been quite happy he made us stop."  
  
They both let out a sigh and Lex continued to tell Chloe about his phone call with Gabe. "He said that there was a problem at the plant. No one was hurt badly, but five people are in the hospital, and..." Lex paused.  
  
"I need to call my father. There is already a press conference set for three hours from now. Your father will be returning to Smallville in about an hour. And mine will be here about 45 minutes after that. I need to get to the plant to assess the damages."  
  
"All right. Darn, why must my dad keep track of everything happening at the plant when he's at a conference?"  
  
"That's just him," Lex told her with a little grin. "I guess."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Luther Corp, 75 minutes later  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
It was overcast now. The rain had mostly subsided, but there was still a little mist in the air. The wind was blowing at around 20 miles per hour. Last night, the weather channel said 'sunny and still'. Well, that's what happens when my father comes to town, thought Lex, as he waited next to the helicopter's landing pad for his father's arrival.  
  
Lionel Luther has landed, welcome to hell. Lex addressed his father flatly with "Hi, dad."  
  
"Lex, would you like to tell me how the hell this happened?" Before Lex could open his mouth to answer, his father added, "I find it interesting that your plant was not even open at the time."  
  
"No. There was some work being done that I did not feel I needed to be here for. However I did clear it. Now, to address what happened, some employees were mixing some new products together and there was an unexpected reaction. They got out of the room, but there was a fire, and five employees received minor burns and abrasions."  
  
"I believe that you or Gabe are to be present when work is being done after hours, son."  
  
"As I said, it had been cleared and I did not feel the need to be there."  
  
'Leave it to my father to not have any concern for the employees. God, I hope he  
  
does not push the matter of my absence any farther.'  
  
"What kept you from being there?"  
  
"It's not your concern."  
  
"It is, Lex. I will be talking to the press in a little over an hour, I need a good reason."  
  
"I was with some one." 'Yes, yes, Lex. Truth is good, just not too much of it.'  
  
A/N: Two BIG Thank You cards going out to my BETA, Anna, she was wonderful and really worked hard to make this story readable. And to Rachel! A great author and a friend, that helped me with this. Hope everyone enjoys it! And PLEASE REVIEW!! This is also my first Smallville fic, I hope it's good! 


	2. Why A Lock Should Be Used

A/N: *hugs reviewers* Thank you so much!! I'm finally posting again!! I was not able to upload chapters to fanfiction.net, that   
  
why I was not posting. Their are three more chapters coming in the next couple days and I hope to write many more soon.   
  
Please review! It really does make me write faster! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Any comments you have would be   
  
great! Just NO flames!   
  
Also, I'm sorry about the formatting. Right now, you either read it like this or not at all.   
  
Queen Of Tact : Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
Pöö : Me too! He's the best! I've really missed him this season but I'm enjoying the banter going on between him and Lex   
  
over Helen and Leavel Three! I'm sorry I made him out to be such a jerk in this story. I promise that I will make it up   
  
in the coming chapters. Thank you for your review!!  
  
baramslullaby : Here it is! Did I wait long enoght to post it? Thanks for your review!!   
  
Ruffyan : I'm shocked that you reviewed this! I love "In His Image". Thank you for reviewing my fic, better late then never   
  
for a review! I'm glad you like it, I never really thought of Chlex until I began talking to another friend and Smallville writer,   
  
once I read a couple storied I was on board with the idea. From watching the show however, I would never have seen it.   
  
***   
  
"Are you telling me that some whore takes persistence over the operation of my plant?   
  
The press will have a field day with this!" Lionel never raised his voice, yet his tone was clearly   
  
laced with the anger and hate that is Lionel Luthor.   
  
"She is not a whore!" Lex yelled. No one called Chloe a whore and got away with it.   
  
"You do not know her as I do, nor do you have the right to. You may not judge her as you   
  
do every woman you sleep with!"   
  
"You're getting very emotional, Lex." Not wanting the press the issue any farther than he already   
  
had, Lex tried to end this discussion.   
  
"Say what you will about me to the press, father, but if you say any thing in regards to her..." Lex   
  
knew he was playing a very dangerous   
  
game, however, he felt at this point he had no other option.   
  
"I will not be the only Luthor tagged with a scandal." Wanting nothing more to do with his father   
  
today, Lex started to walk away but   
  
was yanked back by his father's hand which had a very tight grip on his upper arm.   
  
Going pale, Lex found his face just inches away for his father's. Lionel leaned in and whispered   
  
into Lex's ear, "We are not done Lex. Once the plant is cleaned up and the spin is over, you and   
  
I are going to have a long talk." Stressing the last part, he let go of his son's arm.   
  
Lex knew far too well the meaning of his father's words, yet he also felt the love he had for Chloe,   
  
and knew--well, more hoped--that it would let him overcome the inevitable "talk" with his father   
  
that would be coming all too soon.   
  
~ Later that night ~   
  
Chloe sat in the Torch office, frantically typing on her lab top. She had an article due the next day   
  
and it was already eleven in the evening. As she was sending the document to the printer, she felt   
  
strong hands massaging her shoulders. There was no need to turn around; only one person in the   
  
world could make her feel this good.   
  
She removed one of her hands from the keyboard and rested it on his.   
  
"Mmm, thanks, I needed that."   
  
"I thought you would," he told her, as he planted a kiss on her neck and then took the empty set next to her.   
  
Chloe took Lex's hands in hers. She knew what a day with Lionel could do to him, yet she tried to avoid   
  
speaking directly about him as it seemed to hurt him.   
  
"I heard about the press conference. How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm all right, I guess. After the years of doing these things, you build up a tolerance to the bastard."   
  
"Hey! Watch it, reporter here," Chloe replied, giving him a playful smile and getting a small one in return.   
  
"I just wish we could be alone tonight," he said, getting up from his seat and returning to his former position   
  
behind her "I know this may sound selfish, but after the day I have had it would be quite nice to be curled up with you."   
  
Snuggling into his loving arms, Chloe said to him, "It would be a welcome change for both of us.   
  
But sadly, my father is now home and yours is staying at the manor. How do you propose we accomplish being in   
  
each others arms?" Laughter shone through as she spoke each word.   
  
"It's almost midnight Chloe. Even the janitor has gone home. Your dad is most likely sleeping, and he   
  
knows how late you can work here. My father does not care if I live or die so long as he can spin it. However,   
  
just in case anyone were to come, the door does have this nice little device on it called a lock."   
  
"You know, you have a point there," Chloe said while wrapping her arms around his waist. They curled   
  
up in the corner of the Torch office and talked well into the morning, simply enjoying being with each other. They could both   
  
converse freely with one another and that was something that neither could do with any one else.   
  
~ 6:35 AM, Torch office ~   
  
"Oh no! Lex, Lex wake up!" Chloe whispered, shaking him. They had spent the night in the school and teachers   
  
would be coming in very soon.   
  
"Ummm, what's--" Lex started to mumble, but stopped abruptly as his vision returned.   
  
"Come on, we need to get out of here before some one finds us!" she told him.   
  
"Yes, principal Reynolds, we could--OH MY GOD!! What the hell are you two doing?!" It was Mrs. Reaker,   
  
the journalism teacher with the man whom neither of them had on their Christmas card list, Mr. Reynolds.  
  
Unfortunately, in his rush to be close to Chloe, Lex had merely pointed out the lock, but forgotten to latch it.   
  
A/N, the last one. I just wanted to ammend one thing I wrote. Janitors stay until 1:15 AM. I wrote this before having stayed at a school   
  
until 2 AM. 


	3. From Heaven To Hell, From Love To Hate

A/N   
  
Big thank you notes to scifichick774 and candy.   
  
Any ideas you have for plot twists are welcome! I have most of this worked out but I can't seem to get chapters six through   
  
nine compleated. Look for more updates soon! Enjoy this chapter. And as always, read and review!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~  
  
"What is going on here?" Mr. Renolds asked, the angry he felt was evident in his tone.   
  
Chloe was some what afraid of Mr. Renolds and still very groggy, Lex took that as his cue and replied to their most   
  
unwelcome visitors.   
  
"With the injuries at my plant and the way the press only tells the most unflattering side of a story, I felt it in the best   
  
interest of the people of Smallville to give an honest interview. Ms. Sullivan as may know, was all ready given one chance   
  
of interviewing me. Unfortunately that was interrupted and I felt she deserved a second chance. I chose to tell her my side   
  
of yesterdays events." Lex announced with Chloe standing five feet away.   
  
Thankfully neither of them had chosen to remove their clothing thus being alone in a room before school hours was the only   
  
thing they had done wrong. Chloe was also able to come and go as she pleased so long as her reason was of a matters pertaining   
  
to the school paper.   
  
Mr. Luthor, we have known each other far to long for you to believe me capable of believing some thing so preposterous.   
  
Why not tell me the truth and we can-" He was stopped as Lex cut in.   
  
"With all do respect, we are not at Excelsior. I am a board member at this school, not a student. I suggest you tread carefully.   
  
I would hate to see the school lose funding over this little matter."  
  
"Well in that case, Mr. Luthor, we are sorry to have bother you both-" Mrs. Reaker started but was cut off.  
  
"Thank you but it seems Ms. Sulliviall and I have not finished, she still has some questions and I really must return to the plant.   
  
If the two of you would excuse us I would like to finish this up." Lex stated in a tone that said 'this is simply diplomacy talking.'  
  
"Yes of course." And both walked out leaving a flushed Chloe and concerned Lex behind them.  
  
As the door shut they each let out a very long sigh.   
  
"That was to close." Lex said.  
  
"Forget that, a story! What were you thinking? I mean, I love the idea but I'm...." Chloe started but was cut of by Lex's kiss.   
  
As they broke apart he explained.   
  
"I had to say something and you are the only reporter that I feel may be some what merciful  
  
in this interview." Lex emphasized his point by pulling her back into a deep kiss.  
  
"All right, let's do this over dinner."   
  
0o0o0o  
  
Luthor Manor  
  
0o0o  
  
Lex pulled into the manor's driveway in his midnight blue McLaren F1 GT. As he did, he noticed something was missing, the   
  
helicopter that Lionel had arrived in was no longer on the side lawn. 'Maybe something urgent happened in Metropolis and he was   
  
forced to return.' Lex thought to himself though he knew it was to much to hope for. Lionel got pleasure out of seeing Lex ripped   
  
apart, piece by piece and nothing in the world could keep him away from that.   
  
Upon entering the only house that had ever truly been a home for Lex since his mother had past away so many years ago, he   
  
was shocked by what he found. The servants no longer walked the halls, instead they were now filled with boxes, moving equipment   
  
and many people. Lex only recognized a hand full of them but knew what was going on with out having to ask a soul. Lionel was   
  
taking control of his life again, as he has always tried to.  
  
He made his way to his study. Two surprised found him, the first was in the form of a note, it read,  
  
"Son,  
  
I can no longer let you continue down your current path. As your father I know what is best for you and Smallville is no longer   
  
suitable for you. By the time you reading this, I will have already informed your plant employees of my decision. To close Plant   
  
Three.  
  
I do not suggest you fight me on this, it will only lead to a far worse talk then you already have coming. You will do everything the   
  
movers ask of you and will not prevent them in any way from completing their task.   
  
Love,   
  
Your Father"  
  
Lex felt outraged by his fathers words, calling him "son" along with signing the letter with "love" were two things that only lead to   
  
what Lex affectionately called his 'All Mighty King of the World Mind Set'.  
  
In order to get his mind of his current imprisonment set forth my his father, Lex tried to call Chloe's cell phone. The only thing he   
  
reached was her voice mail. He had forgotten she would not be out of school for another four hours. Scraping that idea he turned   
  
on the flat panel television that still hung on the study wall behind a painting. The movers had yet to remove it and Lex was at   
  
first thankful. That is, until he turned it on.   
  
Though Smallville was indeed some what small, it did have it's own TV station. They covered everything from the height of each   
  
corn stalk in all of Smallville to car crashes. However, today's top story was about Luther Corp.   
  
Even before the picture was clear Lionel's voice rang out, 'damn surround sound' Lex thought. The words Lionel spoke   
  
hit Lex like a dozen knives in the back, any hatred Lex had been feeling was taken away and replaced with something so pure not   
  
even the thought of him and Chloe in bed was taking it away.  
  
"Due to the lack of concern for the well being of the working at this plant by this plants management. It is my decision and the   
  
decision of the Board of Directors to terminate all operations at this plant and close it down for good.'   
  
'SHIT!! I'm glad my mother is not here to....' But before Lex could finish his thought, his mind jumped gears and it accrued   
  
to him, 'This decision my father has made not only effects Smallville and I, but Chloe as well. Since her mother left, the only   
  
income in her family is coming from her father.   
  
The clock in his office rung out every fifteen minutes. It brought him out of his trance like state, alerting him that it was now 11:15   
  
AM and Chloe would be in the Torch office on her lunch break, 'This is my chance.'   
  
"Ring, ring, what!?" Came Chloe's very pissed voiced.  
  
"I take it you heard." Lex said, more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Did you know?" Lex sighed, this was not going to be good.   
  
"Yeah, when I came into the manor I found movers packing it up." He paused, "And a note from my father. Chloe I only found out   
  
forty five minutes ago. Look, if I could have done something about this, if I would have only known, believe me..."  
  
"Lex don't, just don't say anything, I know, at least I thought you were different, I believe that you would have done something if you   
  
had the power but when it's your father you just seem to... I just." Chloe stopped. Lex was to traumatized by her works to respond.   
  
"I... I need to go Lex, I'll talk to you, later."   
  
"Chl-" Lex, stopped as he heard the click of her phone.   
  
~Lex's POV~  
  
This can not be happening, I can not lose her. The one person whom I love! ~  
  
Lex sat behind his desk, with the phone pressed against his ear for nearly five minutes now.   
  
  
  
~ Chloe's POV~  
  
Small tears started rolling done Chloe's checks. She had done it, Lex had tried to tell her and... She broke down into full blown   
  
balling at the thoughts screaming in her head. 'How can he ever feel for me what we once had, after I told Clark we should just   
  
be friends, he said yes. But that was FRIEDNS! Friends damnit! A stupid speak I told everyone but Lex after the third date.   
  
This, what I just said, it's unforgivable. I know it was the doing of his father, and I know that their 'issues' have caused the loss of   
  
about 2,500 jobs including my fathers job as plant manager here. Why do I think of my own feelings of love when so much more is   
  
at stake?' 


	4. After The Lover's Quarrel

OK, this was "What A Call In The Morning Can Do", however I've been wanting to change the title for a while now.   
  
I was never very fond of the title and first chapter having the same name.   
  
Also, warning, their is some abuse. - Also POV in a way from Lex and Chloe. I know it's short but I'll update faster next time!  
  
  
  
scifichick774: Yes, Lionel can really be a bastard but that's why he's so loved. I'm glad you feel he's in character.   
  
I've been very worried that I'm getting everyone extremely out of character. Please, let me know if you feel I've   
  
messed up anyone! Again, thank you for your review!   
  
Ruffyan: I could not let them take their cloths off to soon, believe me I was thinking about it.. I'll have to see how the next   
  
couple chapters go.. As for them staying together, well, I'm not sure I could deal with them breaking up. But I really have no   
  
idea what my plot bunny will do to me. Oh, I was just wondering, do you still post at the official Mutant X board?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4   
  
After The Lover's Quarrel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lex  
  
0o0o0o  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"LEX!!"   
  
'Why must all good things come to an end?' Lex was only able to ponder this thought for a couple of seconds before   
  
Lionel entered the study. He was as upset as the day he sent Lex to Smallville. This time however, was different for,   
  
Lex, he would be living in the same town as his father if, Lionel had his way.  
  
"Why have you refused to give the movers admissions to all sections of my house? You know I want you home by   
  
nightfall!"   
  
"Dad," Lex began but was cut off as he was spun around. He landed with his stomach pressed firmly on the top of   
  
his desk. While shoving him, Lionel had grabbed Lex's right arm and twisted it across his lower back.   
  
Lex began to kick but he father did let up.   
  
"Stop it! You will do a I say, you have no choice, son."   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You have no choice. You have no choice." His fathers haunting words filled his mind. Lex lay sobbing on his bed.   
  
He could hear the movers packing on the lower levels. Dominic, his father's lap dog, was giving orders, telling him   
  
how every aspect of the moving should be handled. Items that were of any value to, Lex where to be sent directly   
  
to trash bins.   
  
Some of the things however that his mother had given him, those many years ago he kept hidden. As he laid in his   
  
bedroom, clutching his worn copy of "The Prince". His tears had died done a bit but every time he opened his eyes   
  
he saw the home that he called "freedom". After living with his father for so long, even living in the same city as he   
  
did, was a prison. Now he was going back. He had not wanted to go to Smallville yet, after living here for so long, it   
  
was one of the first places he felt at home in.   
  
He would be leaving in two hours, leaving Chloe. Fresh tears began to flow. Just as the door opened.   
  
"Oh for Christ sake! Lex Luther get your ass out of that bed and over here-" But Lionel stopped as he saw what Lex   
  
was holding and the wet sheets next to his head.  
  
In just eight paces Lionel was standing over his son, "Give me that." He yelled at Lex as he tried to rip the book from   
  
his son's hands.  
  
"You must not burden yourself with such things Lex. This only tells of the past. Give it to me, NOW!" Lionel had   
  
yanked Lex up from the bed. His tears flowing like a river just released.   
  
"No, I... I wo-" Lex tried to say, however he was forced to stop as the tears started again. Lex did not see the   
  
horrified look that was plastered across his fathers face, he only remembered that he was not alone in the room   
  
when Lionel's hand connected with his left cheek.   
  
"Disgraceful brat." Lionel spat, "I want you ready in forty-five minutes. Don't make me come up here again if you   
  
know what's good for you. I sincerely hope you remember your last lesson in tardiness."  
  
With that, Lionel released his grip on Lex's chine and shoulder, causing his distressed son to fall in a heap onto the   
  
floor next to his bed. Lex curled up into a ball, hands over his face, crying. With no one to hold him.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o   
  
Chloe  
  
  
  
0o0o  
  
"NO! He lives there! And I know the damn number!" Chloe screamed into the phone. She had been getting the same   
  
message everything she had attempted to call Lex. His cell was out of service while his home phone was, "no longer   
  
in service." according to the message she kept receiving. It went on to sugest she check the number and dial again.   
  
"Honey, are you all right?" Her father asked, entering the family room, the concern in his voice evident.  
  
"I'm fine dad, I just-" she stopped, it was hard talking to Gabe about Lex, even with his acceptance of their   
  
relationship (the parts he knew about), Lex was still his boss.   
  
"Lex and I had a fight." Chloe said simply.   
  
"Oh," Was all Gabe was able to say, the look on his face told Chloe to either go on or run for her life.   
  
"It was about the plant. He just.. we both said things, I just tried calling him but, neither his cell nor is home phone   
  
are working. I'm worried about this, I need to fix thing with him."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad, Chloe." Her dad told her as he opened his arms to her. Chloe gladly sank into his   
  
embrace, crying slightly.  
  
"Come, we need to finish packing. I've already contacted a Realtor, he lined up some homes for us to look at   
  
tomorrow. Until we find one we like, your Aunt Judy said that we may stay with her. I would like to leave no later   
  
then eight tonight." Gabe said and he pulled her out of the hug and kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
Chloe gave a weak smile and said, "All right. Thanks dad."   
  
TBC...   
  
Alright, I know that Lionel would most likely never do that to Lex. Trust me, their is a very good reason for his   
  
outbursts.   
  
Points to the review button... PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's makes me update and let's me know that people are reading!   
  
I'm not asking for a long review! Any thing! 


	5. Pandora's Box LexPart One

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
A/N: Response to Reviewers at bottom. And please read my notes at the bottom also.  
  
Chapter Five: Pandora's Box (Lex/Part One)  
  
0o0o0 A Week Later 0o0o0o  
  
Lex was now living in his fathers pent house. Lionel had stated in his "you will do as I say" voice that Lex would be selling his apprment in Metropolis and living with his father so that Lionel could keep track of him.  
  
Lex would have been shocked if their where not listining devices sewen into the pillows that lined his bed.  
  
Though he was more or less being held their aginest his will, it was not as bad as he had been expeating. Lionel spent most of the day in board meetings and when he was home, and not with one of his whores, 10,000 sq. feet was a lovely way to keep two people apart. Lex had his section and Lionel his.  
  
Lex paced around the floor. It was strange feeling, one Lex hardly ever felt before coming back. He never really knew what is in store for him from hour to hour.  
  
He still felt a great lose. His fight with Chloe had been plaguing his heart for some time and no amount of money or time could mend his feelings.  
  
He needed her back.  
  
0o0o0o Several Hours Later 0o0o0o0o  
  
Lex had been digging around his father's office for some time now. It was one of the few places of the condo he had not rummaged through in many years and he found it intriguing.  
  
Their was the typical corporate paper work in the filling cabinets and assorted draws around his father's desk. Their was nothing of much insight their, personal bios, fiscal statement and yearly company growth projections forms.  
  
Nothing giving Lex any clue as to what caused the major change in his father's demeanor.  
  
He when back to the desk. Some he had over looked, sitting on the left corner was a photo of him and his mother. After Lillian's dead when Lex was but a child, his father made it a point to collect all the pictures of her and place them in storage.  
  
Lex had felt it was because his father never truly loved his mother but if that was so, why would he have a picture of her on is desk, and why was Lex in it.  
  
He picked it up, fond memories came rushing back to him. This was a photo from Mother's Day in 1986. They were at their her families ranch. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining, birds singing, the sweet smell of the air, and his father. He had shown up to a family outing, the in and of it self was amazing. He had insisted on taking this picture.  
  
As Lex held it he felt something on the back of the frame. He turned it over and saw a slight indent. Taking out of knife he easily popped off the back of the frame and a key fell out.  
  
Their was one draw he could not open when he was looking around the office and this key looked like it just might match. Quickly he set down the photo and moved to once again sit on the floor.  
  
He opened the draw and found a file. Carefully opened it and was shocked to see the contents.  
  
It only just dawned on him, for three years, Lex could never recall Lionel ever going to get a hair cut. Lex had assumed that he had some one in to do it during work hours. Lionel let his hair get long but never extremely long. Lex now had his answer as to why Lionel's hair never changed in color or style.  
  
A feeling of guilt and immense sadness swept over him. He had gone to far, this was more then he could bare.  
  
TBC....  
  
One thing I really must stress is that their is NOT a stupid reason for the hair issue. Trust me, it's very good. Only problem is that it's all locked up in my head and has not fully been typed out yet.  
  
All right, I had intended to leave this part out until I developed Chlex more but I felt if I did not write this now I may stop writing all together. I've had a bad case of writer's block the past couple of weeks. It's finally letting up a little!!  
  
I promise to get Chloe and Lex seeing each other again. They both truly miss each other.  
  
I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. It really looked a lot longer when I was typing it. Chapter Five Part Two is all about Chloe. And Chapter Six (or Seven) will be when Lex and Chloe finally meet again. I'm hoping to have it posted before the end of the week.  
  
Nicki : Thank you for the review!! I have no plans at the moment to reopen the plant. I really dislike Smallville. Oddly enough I'm not a fan of big cities myself. I also do not believe either of Lex or Chloe are really meant to live in Smallville. I agree with Lionel, it's simply a chapter in their lives. But then again, I never really know what I'm going to type so who knows.  
  
jd burns : Thanks for all the review! Made my day! OK, I'm going by chapter here.  
  
1) I wrote this based on Chloe and Lex already being together. I've never for myself or for other people gone into detail of how they began. I may do a story after this one has ended but I have no plans at the moment.  
  
2) Pretty much my feelings. lol  
  
3) The way I was trying to have Chloe's feelings come across is that she really does love Lex, but she's been hurt so many times in the past she did not want to get way to involved again only to have him break her heart. Just like Clark did.  
  
As for her father's job, she saw the issues between Lionel and Lex being the cause for his unemployment. Had their not been the hatred between them he may still be earning an income. I think Helen put it best, a pawn in their game. She loves her father very much. She's watching her self being ripped apart by the feelings she's having for the two people she loves most in the world. Most if not all people have break downs, chapter three was her bad day.  
  
4) I really wanted to show a new side of everyone. Having Lex cry was one of my more insane ideas. I will be doing that one more time but Lionel will not be a bastard and leave him their. I was using it more as a release, Lex's world came crashing down around him and it was all to much. I'm glad you liked it other then that and thank you for calling me about the sobbing. It really helps to know how people feel about what I'm doing.  
  
Ruffyan : You know, I'm on your ff.net mailing list, I just stopped reading a lot of MX stuff. Season two just is not up to season one in my option, but I read the summary for the story you just finished, I really need to go read it. You've been giving me great reviews!  
  
I completely agree that Lex would never do that in public. If your interested to see what's behind Lionel's behavior then I'm sure you'll enjoy the coming chapters. Sorry for the cliffhanger! hehe I'm evil. Also, never thought I would say this but I like Chlionel. It's so freaky it works. Oh and, CHLEX forever. They will get together. Very soon.  
  
Oh, well done with that. Sorry to make the responses longer then the chapter. Any questions please feel free to place them in a review. 


	6. Pandora's Box ChloePart Two

*AN : I'm going back and editing the AN at the bottom of the last chapter. I had intended one line to read "I like Chlionel...it's so freaky it works." but it was typed as "I'm like Chlionel...it's so freaky it works.". Now, while it truly does work both ways (lol), I just wanted to clear that up. Sorry for the mix up. Rest of my rambling is at the bottom.  
  
Chapter Five: Pandora's Box (Chloe/Part Two)  
  
0o0o0o0o Starbucks 9:21 AM 0o0o0o  
  
Chloe taped her fingers along the rim of her oversized coffee mug. The school year was over but she could not stay away from the school paper. Chloe had gone from being editor and only writer at the Torch to a minor gossip columnist at Metropolis high. The major reason behind her demotion was an article calling all but five of the school's football players and all of the cheerleaders, "idiots that move ahead of people with talent and intelligence because of their looks and parent's connections".  
  
Not one of her more impressive pieces ever but also not wall of weird material.  
  
Chloe had planned on deleting all of her fluff from the past couple weeks, until The Daily Planet called her back offering a research position in the business section of their paper. What they needed was five examples of her writing talent. Notes, drafts and people to confirm her writing was also needed, mainly for copy right reasons.  
  
What she did not was to use was truly her shining article. At least it was when she wrote it. Lex had giving her two hours of on the record time to write what ever she wanted about him. It had also been five in the morning and they had just woken up.  
  
In it were answers to questions some of the world's best journalists hand been asking him for years and never receiving an answer. She; Chloe Sullivan had not only obtained answers, but the truth.  
  
But there was a problem, if she did show this piece to the Planet, she would, no doubt acquire the job but the down side was news would get back to Lex. No matter what how much it helped her, she would not use Lex to farther her career. She had treated him badly and if news got back to him, their was no way she felt herself able to face him. Certainly not when she still has very strong feelings for him. Lex and never given her permission to make their "talk" public and this was not the way or the time she wanted their relationship to become public news.  
  
No, she would wait, find something equally as well covered and written.  
  
Hitting the minimize box on the top of her screen she closed the window and opened yet another file. But something kept drawing her back, she could not help but pull up her very own insight into Lex's soul.  
  
As she began to reread the article thoughts and images reentered her mind. The way he laughed, the way he kissed her, made her fell truly loved and beautiful. Their was a kindness and acceptance she only felt in his arms.  
  
Chloe suddenly slammed the screen of her lab top down. Shaking her head of these thoughts. He was on Lionel's side now, her father had lost his job because of their game and now he had come back to retake his rightful place as heir of Luthor Corp. At least that was what every news paper said. The Lex she knew would never do that but had he changed?  
  
But their was a more pressing matter; coffee. She had unknowingly been tapping the coffee mug with out taking a single sip. Being the mug to her lips she took a sip, this was not good coffee. The one thing besides Lex's love she left in Smallville was the Talon.  
  
No coffee house chain could make that kind of coffee. The Talon was also the place where she met Lex. She needed to find a place like that in Metropolis.  
  
'Lex, again. I really need to focus!' she thought, 'you only have a couple of hours before the interview and you have nothing, Chloe! OK, pull it together, you can do this. Really.'  
  
0o0o0o  
  
TBC  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Please Review!  
  
Next update coming with in two days. They may or may not meet, I'm not sure how long I want to wait. Any plot ideas any of you have, I would love to hear! I'm always open to new ideas!  
  
Scifichick774 : Sorry about the typo, I did start laughing very hard when I read your review, as I said, it really could go either way. As for Lionel's hair, I'm glad someone is interested! As I said before, their is a good reason behind it. 


	7. Confrontation

WARNING! Sadness in this chapter. I'm warning you, if you need tissues, get them NOW! Also, this is NOT, I repeat NOT slash. I have nothing against it, I've read some.. but this is NOT in any way, shape or form slash! Just to be clear about that.  
  
Disclaimer : See first chapter.  
  
Chapter Seven : Confrontation  
  
Lex sat on the floor of his father's den. His hands trembled slightly, 'how could this be true?' he asked him self.  
  
He had read the information three times now, still not believing it. How could his father have cancer?  
  
Lex stood up, he was going to put the folder back in the draw when he saw his father in the doorway. He froze, how could he explain this?  
  
"I guess I owe you an explication, since you found the folder." Lionel's voice was soft, haunted almost. He sounded old, older then Lex had ever heard him sound.  
  
"Ho-how much time do," Lex paused, he could not finish asking, on the one hand he wanted to know, needed to know what was going on, but a part of him did not want to know.  
  
"I have?" Lex could only nod as his father finished his question.  
  
"To be honest with you, Lex. I don't know. Come, Lex, let us sit and talk, I have a lot to explain to you." Lionel moved to sit on the large couch in the middle of the room.  
  
Lex followed, in emotional turmoil. He had not idea why he was feeling this way. He and his father had never been close. And the way Lionel was acting, this was not the Lionel he had been dealing with over the last three years. No, this was a man who was unpredictable. Lex had no idea what to expect.  
  
He slowly made his way to the couch. He sat down on the far side, away from his father just in case this was on of those times Lionel got his son to play right into his hand and he started ripping him apart.  
  
Father and son sat together, staring at one another. Neither knew how long, finally Lionel broke the silence.  
  
"You read the hole file?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lionel sighed softly, their was no easy way to do this. He was still coming to termes with it himself. Before he could think of any more to say Lex began speaking, he had found his voice again,  
  
"Is this why you wanted me to come back here, dad?" the question was spoken is more of a whisper. Lex was clutching a pillow to his chest. Lionel could already see the toll this was taking on his son. It was slightly better then when he was told of his mother's condition; breast cancer. But not much better.  
  
"It's not been easy for me to deal with this, son. I will never accept it. In that respect, your mother was a much stronger person than I am. I did not know how to tell you, the way I've been acting, it's because of the medications, the abuse that is. You must know I would never have done that were it not for the drugs." Lionel had gently placed a hand on his sons chin, turning his face so they would be looking into each other's eyes. He needed to tell Lex how much he loved him, he was his son and there was nothing to ever break the bond between father and son.  
  
The first time he ever saw, Lex he knew nothing would break that bond. But when Lillian died, he could not let Lex get close to him, losing one parent was bad enough, losing two, Lionel did not want to think about how that would effect his son.  
  
"I know, at least, I never really thought you would do that to me. It's just that it has been coming on so slowly over the years I thought you might just be cracking from the stress."  
  
"Luthor's don't get stressed, it's a weakness, Lex you-"  
  
"Don't, dad, just don't say it! You have cancer for God sake and your lecturing me about being a Luthor?" Lex was on his feet.  
  
"Lex, I- I can't deal with it. I've been living with this for four years now. I was raised to never admit defeat. I was in remission for a year and a half but," Lionel stopped talking for a moment, dropping his voice to just above a whisper and letting out a long, pain filled sigh, "it's back."  
  
Lex's legs finally gave out and he fell back into the couch.  
  
"It's amazing to me." Lex said to more to him self then his father.  
  
"What is, son?"  
  
"I never liked you. I've been blaming you for mom's dead, for not being their for me. Even for ruining the one thing I wanted above all other things, love. I've been blaming you for Chloe leaving but now that your," he stopped to breath, "now that your sick, I feel a sense of loss. I never wanted to around, but now I can't image life with out you."  
  
As Lex spoke his father moved across to sit beside him. He had placed a hand on his son's shoulder but and now moved to the back of his neck. He gently pulled Lex to him and began rubbing soothing circles on his son's back. They remained thus, drawing strength and love from the simple embrace.  
  
After a while Lex looked up,  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We?" The concept of 'we' to Lionel was quite foreign. The only 'we' or 'us' there had ever been was he and his wife.  
  
"As you have always told me, Luthor's don't take no for an answer. If your going to fight this, them I'm going to be here."  
  
"Lex, it's not that easy. I don't want you to go through this, I did it with your mother, being on the out side is almost worst then-"  
  
"I want to dad, I need to."  
  
"I've gone off the drugs that make me lost self control so the abuse will never happen again." Lionel said it more to him self then to Lex, Lex could only nod.  
  
"Just one thing, dad, can you please do something about the wig? It's way to much hair for a man of your age."  
  
"My AGE? No, Lex, I'm leaving it just like it is."  
  
They talked for a long time. Discussing matters of the heat, feelings that had been locked up for years. They spoke of Lillian.  
  
At around one in the after noon (six hours later) they finally stopped. Lionel had a board meeting and Lex had his own plans. Even in the mists of this personal tragedy, they gained something the both felt was lost forever; the bond of a father and son.  
  
Lex and gotten what he wanted. Lionel was allowing him to come and go as he pleased. With the one condition that, if something does happen to Lionel, Lex would take over Luthor Corp.  
  
0o0o0o0o That Afternoon 0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Being a Luthor had it's perks. For example, it was very easy to get whatever was needed, be that legal or not, so legal. Today's goal, the e- mail address, unlisted phone number, work number and license plate number of one, Chloe Sullivan.  
  
Lex was on a mission, he was going to get her back.  
  
0o0o0o0o Daily Planet 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Chloe had arrived twenty minutes early for the job interview. She wanted to be early for once in her life, if their was any change of getting a job she needed to be on time.  
  
She had decided on her five articles. Their was the one about the lack of school funding, the class rings, anti choice health teacher that was also very sexist, crime rate in Smallville and the effect on Smallville with the addition of Luthor Corp that she had written after moving their herself.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, Mr. Davis, will see you now." Women in her late thirties told, Chloe.  
  
"Thank you." 'OK, I'm not going to panic, I'm not, it's just a job interview with the most prestigious news paper in the city. Some of the greatest journalist have worked here and it's the hardest paper to get a job at. OK, not going to panic, not going to- crap. Panicking, very much panicking.' Chloe thought as she walked into the office.  
  
I was a very intimidating room. Dark brown walls, a dark wood desk was placed about five feet from the window, two chairs were set in front of it. The decor looked like it was a mix between India and China with some Southwestern mixed in for spice.  
  
Mr. Davis was a tall man. He looked as if he weighed about two hundred and fifty pounds. None of that was fat. 'He must live at the gym.' Chloe thought.  
  
"Well, why don't I have a look at the writing samples you've brought with you, Miss. Sullivan."  
  
'Well, he gets right to the point.' Chloe thought as she handed over her folder of notes, articles and reference list.  
  
"Oh, please take a set." "Thank you."  
  
Chloe sat down in one of the two chairs that was slightly off to the side. Well as off to the side as they can be in this room. Chloe had never felt this nervous before. This was her childhood dream and if she messed it up, well, that was not the thing to think about.  
  
"Very good. Intriguing. Different." After about ten minutes of that, Mr. Davis was finally done.  
  
"Miss. Sullivan, this is very good but I must ask, in the brief biography I have about you it states you father was Lex Luthor's plane manager. It also says that you once had the privilege of interviewing him for the Torch. Why have you not included that as one of your three articles? Surly you must know how hard it is to get one-on-one interview with Mr. Luthor."  
  
'Oh shit!' Chloe thought 'OK, was really calming down, back to panic. Must get job on my own. Must.. OK, breath.'  
  
"Yes, I was given a wonderful opportunity to interview Le- Mr. Luthor. However, their was a robbery at his home that night and we were unable to complete it." Chloe told him.  
  
"Yes, I am of course aware of that. What I was refereeing to was your most recent article. I have a copy of it here from Mr. Luthor. It's only part of the piece but very well written. This is your work is it not Miss. Sullivan." Mr. Davis asked as he handed Chloe a copy of the article in question.  
  
Chloe gasped slightly. This was it, this was the article Lex let her write that morning. But how on earth did the Daily Planet get a copy of it. Mr. Davis had said that Lex set it to him. Why would Lex be helping, and at this cost.. surly he would know better then to do this.  
  
"Yes it is mine, Mr. Davis. I'm so sorry you found out about it in this manner. I never intended to show it to anyone." Chloe said, she was some what distraught and still staring at the papers she held.  
  
"Well, I know we are always looking for good reporters and having someone on our staff that had interviewed Mr. Luthor would be lovely. So, here is the paper work and if you'll just sign here I'm sure we can set up an office for you soon." Mr. Davis said as he shoved a pieces of paper in her face.  
  
"Mr. Davis, I do not want this published."  
  
"No, I'm sure not in it's current form. Once you have the rest done we can go from there."  
  
"I'm sorry you seem to be misunderstand me. I do not have the permission of Le- Mr. Luthor nor do I believe I could obtain it."  
  
"You know, the first time I was willing to write it off as a slip, but you are aware, are you not, that you have almost called Mr. Luthor by his first name. Is their more to this then your letting on?"  
  
'Mind your own bees wax.' maybe not, "It's of a personal nature that is in no way reverent to this conversation." 'Really hoping he does not read to much into that.'  
  
0o0o0o Chloe's New Office 0o0o0o0o0o  
  
It was a small, windowless office just down the hall for the lunch room and adjacent to the mall office. In it was a small desk with a computer and twenty seven boxes of papers to be filed and sorted. "Personal nature" and "none of your business" did not go over as well as she hoped. Chloe plopped down in the nearest chair, surveying her new office. It was not even up to the quality of the Torch but it was the Daily Planet!  
  
She got up and went to the top box. Opening it she was shocked. Inside their was a bed of orange, while and pink rose petals. A piece of paper sealed with a wax stamp and the letters LL was in the center.  
  
Chloe opened it up expecting it to be a prank. It read,  
  
"Dearest Chloe,  
  
I can only image how angry you must have been with me when your father lost his job to the game my father and I have been improving over the years. That day was his shining example of what can happen when I let my guard down. I am not writing this to make excuses. I can only hope you will let me try to make up for some of what has so effectively ripped us apart.  
  
I miss you very much. I've spoken with my father, we talked for a long time. Their is some thing of great importance to him as well as myself behind his reason for dragging me to Metropolis.  
  
I only just found this out, today in fact. When I found out that you were going to an interview at the Planet, I knew that was the best way to start making it up to you.  
  
Please do not be mad at me for showing Mr. Davis that article. I knew you would get the job with or with out it but I needed to make sure. I did that for us. I need their to be an us.  
  
If you only knew how much I've missed you and thought of you since that day.  
  
When you leave at four, please come to the Cafe Imagine. I've included a map of where it is. They have the best coffee in town and I'll be their. Please, Chloe I need to talk to you, to make up or break up forever.  
  
Love,  
  
Lex"  
  
0o0o0oo TBC..... 0o0o0o0o  
  
*Rocking back and forth on heels* It's long!!!! What did you think?? Please press review and let me know!  
  
ani : So happy you've found it! Thank you so much for the review! Now, I've thought about Lionel with pink hair.. it's a little to Alias but it would be funny. (Side note, I was able get someone to dye my hair Hot Hot Pink. It was very funny, I enjoyed it. But I'm now back to blond.) Hope you are OK with the reason behind his wig. :crossed fingers: kris : Thank you for your review! I love hearing from people!! Thanks again to all the wonderful people that have reviewed! It keeps me typing faster! 


	8. The Past Relived

Disclaimer : See Chapter One  
  
Rating : PG -13  
  
Warning : I use some in this chapter. I don't speak it at all but I thought it would be interesting to have Lex know some. What I'm saying is that if it's wrong, I would not have a clue. If your interested in the site that translated the text for me, here is the url :  
  
A/N : Response to Reviewer is at the bottom. Any spelling error are because I got five hours of sleep and it's also just after four in the morning. (Yes, I am insane, why did you ask? lol) Also, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was planning updating every other night but I just never really sat down to type until now.  
  
Also, this, ~ means the start or end of a Flashback.  
  
One more thing, not sure if I've said this, but I'll say it again. Chloe is legal now! And legal in the flashback!  
  
Oh, putting this as chatper eight. I know I did not post a chatper six but I'm just leaving it alone. I want the chapters to go with the numbers and this just works out better. I'll be out of town for the weekend so nothing new until Tuesday. Unless I update before this coming Friday.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
0o0o  
  
Chapter Eight : The Past Relived  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Chloe walked into the cafe not knowing what to expect. Lex's note had indicated that he still loved her or at least cared about her deeply. But, as she had learned, letters could be deceiving. She did not believe in her heart that Lex would make a declaration of love to her in a letter then go back on his word in order to embarrass her.  
  
Yet she had seem him closing business deals, he was the worlds best actor. He knew how to deliver a line.  
  
0o0o Lex 0o0o  
  
'I hope she is willing to listen to me.' He thought, 'There are so many things that need to be said. I know she will at least need some coffee. I have a little bit of a chance to keep her here with that.'  
  
Lex knew how much Chloe loved coffee. That was part of the reason he had picked this little place. He loved this part of the city. As much as he missed the bustle of big city life, there was something to be said for the feeling of relaxition that one can only find in a small town.  
  
You can look up into the heavens and see millions of stars, the air was not laced with fumes and gases but with love and friendship. The way people still smile at you when they pass; instead of yelling a curse because you were going to slow or getting in their way.  
  
The cafe had become his little peace of heaven in this large town. If you wanted a plain cup of black coffee, you had best go to a chain of coffee houses. Imagine was a place that had the very air of it's name. You could sit here and chat for hours and the only question asked what if you need another refill.  
  
'So very much like the Talon.' Lex thought as he observed the shop. He looked down at his watch, 'Five more minutes.' Lex had never known Chloe to be late for a meeting with him, weather it was business or pleasure.  
  
Lex had chosen a couch in the back. It was in the most remote part of the cafe. Their was enough room for two but it was on the small side. He needed, more then wanted to be close to her. She was the only person that could make him feel the way he needed. Loved. But, if she wished for space it provided that as well. As he waited Lex had a couple moments to reminisce about the past; their past.  
  
~ Luthor Corp. Christmas Party Two Years Before ~  
  
"Who is she?" Lex asked a friend standing next to him.  
  
"Your looking at her? My god, Lex Luthor, are you ill? Is their something wrong I need to know about?" Ted asked of, Lex's seemingly absurd question. When his only answer came in the form of a raised eyebrow he elaborated.  
  
"Really, Lex, looking at a girl wrapped in that much cloth is amazing, for you. I would surly have thought you would all ready be on top of that one over their," Ted indicated a woman dressed in what could have passed as a napkin.  
  
"As hormonally driven as you are my friend, I would like for once, to have the opportunity of an intelligent conversation with a women who's interests go beyond removing boxers and spending my money."  
  
"Is their something you are trying to tell me, Lex?" Ted asked after a moment's thought.  
  
"Simply that I would like to know that woman's name. You may attempt to expand your knowledge of the, pleasures I spoke of earlier with the red head. I'll see you later." Lex said before walking off. Ted was a "yes man", though a semi good man, he only saw women as many men in his position do.  
  
Lex walked across the room. He was delighted by this young woman. She had not, like every other female in the room; including those married with children, come to speak with him.  
  
Lex was quite shocked but that move and it fueled his desire to meet her. She was leaning against the side of the bar. Holding a glass of something clear and in a flowing, dark red dress she looked absolutely stunning to him.  
  
He loved the way her hair fell, the way he eyes moved around the room, scanning everyone and everything in it. The way her fingers tapped slightly along the rim of her glass to the beat of the music; "Lady In Red". 'Damn, why did they have to play that song!' Lex thought, 'At a Christmas party no less.'  
  
Half way across the room he was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Luthor, such a lovely evening, thank you so much for inviting my family! I want you to meet my daughter, Lo-"  
  
'NOT THE TIME FOR PEOPLE! Why? Why? Why!?' Lex pushed these thoughts aside as he turned to the man who had his arm.  
  
"Mr. Peters, no nice to see you. Glad your having a good time," 'Even if I think it's hell on earth save for the only woman not declaring her undying love for me.' "If you'll excuse me, I really must be going."  
  
"Yes, sir, sorry, please," Mr. Peters, indicated with his hand that, Lex should continue. Seemingly oblivious to his other hand keeping a firm grip on Lex's arm.  
  
"I would, were it not for your hand on my forearm." With a slightly embarrassed and "I've had to much to drink" facial expression he removed his hand and Lex kept walking.  
  
Ten minutes after setting out on his goal of walking fifty feet, Lex finally reached her.  
  
"Red wine." Lex told the bar tender. "Are you enjoying the evening?" He asked with a glance at Chloe.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm just going over some notes in my head. Did you know, if you did not have these Christmas parties, Luthor Corp would save enough money to give all their employees an extra thousand dollars a year?"  
  
'Not what I thought she would be like.'  
  
"How do you believe morale would be during the rest of the year if those employees you speak of did not feel as if Luthor Corp cared enough about them to have these parties?" Lex asked, he took a high interest in this. She was the first person to ever pose a question like that.  
  
"If morale are so influential, why not fund this out of your own pocket? Fortune has you listed as the second richest person in the world, first being your father. And you never answered my question." Chloe shot back. She never dreamt of getting this lucky, talking openly to Lex Luthor.  
  
'This is so entertaining it could be foreplay.'  
  
"And I will not. You can not understand, nor will you ever, the complex world of business." Lex blurted out faster then he'd wished. He wanted to get some where with her, and not the bed but maybe one of the gardens. This last step however, had put the nail in the coffin, and hope of getting out of the room alive was tossed out the window.  
  
"I do not agree with your presumption of me, sir. You've not known me but five minutes and yet you are now stating my apparent lack if knowledge in complex subjects? It is you, Mr. Luthor that is unenlightened on matters of importance not I. Making that form of a declaration with out knowing me is not only insulting but diminishes your public image as a respectable man. I'm going before I write more then even your spin doctors can handle. Good evening."  
  
"What do you mean by write?" Lex asked, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"You'll soon find out. Now, remove your hand or you won't have one."  
  
"So nice chatting with you, let's do it again some time." Lex said as she began to leave, adding aloud, "Por que devem todas as mulheres ser tais burros?" .  
  
0o0o Twenty minutes later 0o0o  
  
"Gabe, wonderful of you to come. Are you staying in Metropolis for the evening?" Lex asked his plant manager.  
  
"No, we are going back to Smallville this evening."  
  
"We?" Lex asked, arching an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Gabe was no longer married and was not dating.  
  
"Yes, my daughter and I. We are driving back tonight. I just wish she would come out soon." He said with a sigh, "She met some girl. A daughter of another person at the plant. She seemed to get along well with- ah! Their she is now, Mr. Luthor-" Gabe started but stopped as he saw Lex's face fall, him mouth hanging open.  
  
"We've met." Lex said as he looked at Gabe who was now looking between his daughter and boss with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Yes, it was nice, he was a complete bastard, nothing like the papers make him out to be." Chloe said with a glance at Lex.  
  
"CHLOE! My word, I've never heard you say such a thing!" Gabe yelled, he was appalled by his little girls' language and having it directed at his boss no less, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Luthor, she never says such things. I'm sure she did not mean it. Did you Chloe Ann?"  
  
'Why did my parents need to give me a middle name??' Chloe thought as her father took a tight grip of her arm.  
  
"No, of course not." She said, as, Gabe began to express remorse yet again. Their car was brought up and Gabe stepped in. Chloe's door was opened for her but before stepping in she took another look at Lex and tossed over her shoulder, "Oh, e Sr. Luthor, eu sou certo que não é todas as mulheres. Você parece ter um efeito em povos. Trazer para fora de seus sentimentos verdadeiros sobre você. Você parou sempre para pensar de você pode ser o empurrão e não a mulher?"   
  
Lex was momentarily stunned. He did not know any one that spoke Portuguese that worked or were related to people working at Luthor Corp. From that moment on, he knew that Chloe Sullivan was the woman he was going to marry. Now all he needed to do was convince her.  
  
~  
  
Lex saw her coming. He knew it was early but he need to know. Taking a sip of his coffee he looked up. She was walking over to his table. He needed all the help he could get. His nerves were at an all time high so he did the only thing he could, reached into his pocket, this little item gave him the strength he needed. It was his mother's so long ago.  
  
0o0o TBC... 0o0o  
  
I know! I said I would get them together! I never had plans to get into how they met and was I began typing it was going for a love at first sight thing. Well, I never type what I set out to. I hope you enjoyed it all the same!! They really will meet next chapter.  
  
Also, shout out to whom ever guesses what Lex is holding! *Evil grin* I so love cliffhangers!  
  
ani - And with each chapter you review! *joins in the dance* I'm so glad you liked that chapter!! Sorry to drag this out so long. They will meet soon!! REALLY! hehe  
  
Nicki - So do I. If only my fingers would type it... *sigh*. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Ruffyan - Chapter 5 TO: I really enjoy the mental image of Lionel with plastic skin and white hair! I was laughing for a while. Chapter 5 PT (6) : Yeah, at least it was Lex. Their was no way I would let Chloe do that on her own. And, the only thing I will not type other then his death is any thing about Clark Kent being around. In a memory yes, talking and walking, no. Agree about the Chlionel, that's on the back of my Chlex tee shirt. Chapter 7 : Glad you like the twist. They are back together. I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm so happy to see you reviewing again! Hope you get some time off from what ever you do.  
  
Thanks again to all the wonderful people that reviewed!! *hugs* You keep me posting and wanting to write the best story I can! Thank you!  
  
One more thing, smut or no smut? It's totally up to you, the readers!  
  
*Looks at people that have not reviewed* See, little button down their that says review? PRESS!! 


	9. When Love Returns

Major formatting error! OK, the translation of what Chloe said is : Oh, and Mr. Luthor, I'm sure it's not all women. You seem to have an effect on people. Bringing out their true feelings about you. Did you ever stop to think you may be the jerk and not the woman?  
  
I'm sorry for the mix up. I have no idea why it is not posted in the last chapter. I will be trying to fix that. However, it did show up in the file I have saved so it should have posted. Thanks to Ruffyan for pointing that out.  
  
Also, last chapter note, a big thank you going out to scifichick774 for alerting me to the formatting error. I've since fixed that, hope it does not happen again.  
  
Any spelling errors are because it's four in the morning and I just finished typing this. I hope to catch them all but I might miss some. Thanks for your willingness to read this even with my complete lack of understand with regards to English grammar.  
  
OK, on with it:  
  
Disclaimer : See first chapter.  
  
Chapter Nine : When Love Returns  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Chloe walked quickly down the street. It was rather windy out side but the sun was still shining brightly above. She had arrived thirty minutes early, waiting just around the corner watching to see if, or rather when and how Lex would arrive. She was now pacing up and down the street. Finally looking at her watch, it was ten minutes after the time he had asked her to show up. She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
Mustering up all the strength in her she walked, heard held high, to the back where she saw him sitting. He looked extremely handsome. Wearing a deep red business shirt, with the top button open and navy blue dockers. He appeared rather nerves sitting their, she was not use to seeing him quite so distraught.  
  
Forgetting that thought as she came to the table she slowly took the last few steps. 'Deep breath, this is it. The moment that could decide the rest of your life, don't mess it up.' Chloe thought to herself.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. With Lex finally breaking it, "I'm really glad you came."  
  
Chloe only nodded, she sat down next to him with a slight sigh.  
  
"Their is so much to be said." she replied, not looking him in the eye. It was Lex's turn to nod.  
  
"Chloe, I-" "Lex, I, want-" they both began at the same time, "I'm sorry, Lex, you first." Chloe said with a little blush that caused Lex to grin slightly.  
  
"Chloe," he paused "I know that the loss of your fathers' job that resulted in the lack of income and thus forcing your move back to Metropolis. Along with your believing that the plants closure had something to do with the war between my father, and I but believe me, I never thought that he would do something so rash. Has placed a great deal of stress on our relationship" He paused again to take a breath but she cut in.  
  
"That's just the problem, Lex. I know how much, weather you like to acknowledge it or not, Smallville means to you. Maybe not the town as much, but the people. Being the daughter of the plant manager, I hear a lot of the remarks made about you. Up until the closure, no one had anything bad to say about you. I lashed out at you on the phone with out thinking of my choice of words. It was bad timing and for that I must apologies."  
  
"You did have a right, Chloe. I should have stopped my father long before our personally feelings for one another interfered with the lives of Luthor Corp employees and their family's lives." He told her softly, he slowly reached out his hand, taking a light grasp of hers'.  
  
"It seems we both regret our actions over the last weeks. Given both our personalities I know it's to much to believe we could completely forget this and put the past behind us, but perhaps,"  
  
"I agree." Lex interrupted.  
  
"I did not even finish what I had to say." their was a twinkle in Chloes' eyes when she added "The insight is just one of the many qualities I love about you." They both laughed at that, just sitting their, enjoying being near the other again.  
  
"I've missed having you near, Chloe." Lex whispered extremely softly. She looked over at him, giving him a small smile and a quick kiss. "I love you." She said.  
  
"You know not, how long I've waited to hear that, love." 'He called me "love"!' Chloe's mind shouted to her. She practically glowed.  
  
"What would you say to going some where slightly more private?" She asked.  
  
Lex did not respond verbally, merely stood up and offered her his arm. Chloe gladly excepted it and snuggled up next to him as they walked, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
Lex slide his hand into his pant pocket. 'I'm glad your with me mom. I know you would approve of giving this to her.' He thought, before Lillian had died, she had written him a letter,  
  
-  
  
My Beloved Son,  
  
I can see what my death is doing to you even now that I am still alive. I'm so glad for the time we have spent together, how I wish I could see you through all the happy moments to come. To be their, guiding you through the hardships. You have kept me alive these past months. The doctors told me I would die with in a year, but because of you I've been here for eighteen months. I know it's been hell for you, seeing me this way. But that smile of yours that lights up a room has kept me going.  
  
I know my time has come, I can feel it. Before I leave this life, I need you to know how much I truly love you my son. I will always be with you. No matter what, in live and death please trust in the knowledge that I will be watching over you. I'm very proud of you.  
  
Their is something I wish to give you. I've already spoken with your father and he's promised to agree that I will be married with my wedding ring. However, I have also spoken with the funeral director. What your father does not know dear is that I've asked, after the visitation, to have my ring removed. I want you to have it.  
  
As you know it was passed down from in my family for seven generations. I do love you father. Even after all that he has done. Yet I would like to know the rings glory will be restored. Please take it for your wife. It means a great deal to me, and their have been so many happy marriages it has seen.  
  
I am certain you will chose someone worthy.  
  
Again, please know you have my love. I wish you the best of luck for your future.  
  
I will forever love you my son, and be with you always.  
  
Your loving (and proud),  
  
Mother  
  
-  
  
Lex smiled at the thought. He would ask Chloe. Since the day they met, he knew she was the one. He gave a final squeeze to his mothers' ring, pulled his hand out of his pocket and brings it up to Chloe's head pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Burying his face in her golden locks.  
  
TCB....  
  
One big request! Could someone please let me know what tags to use so that I may start putting parts of this in bold and italic.  
  
kris : Thank you for the review! Always quite happy to know someone is enjoying this. Leigh : YES!! Thanks for guessing. Hope your enjoying this. Very happy to see a new person reviewing. S.Ann Smith : hehe, nice demand. I'm so glad you found this (also very happy you seem to like it). Yes, the mental image of Lionel with white hair and plastic skin really is something isn't it? hehe I'm not sure quite how to work that it, it might come up some time around killing Clark. OK, maybe another fic.  
  
Ruffyan : I know NC-17 was banned. *cough* kind of signed a petition to get it back but that failed. More of a free speech thing then reading much of it. Bald vs. Sparks. um.. now that's an idea. *grin* I know it was kind of early for the ring but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. So happy you enjoyed the flashback.  
  
scifichick774 : ff.net loves messing up formatting! *rant over* Glad you liked the flashback. I've never really thought about how they met but I did enjoy playing with the flashback. It seemed to work.  
  
Thank you to all of you that have reviewed! It means a lot to me. The next chapter will come sooner. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I'm hoping to have the next posted by the end of the week. Remember, reviews make me post faster. 


	10. A Long Awaited Question

**Author Note :** _I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update!! If any one is still reading I'm shocked. I'm not responding to reviewers with this update simply because I've not updated in three months. I wanted to give this story a little closure. I don't know at this point if I will add any more but I don't think so. This chapter took be about two and a half hours and while I like how it turned out I don't think it really fits in with Smallville but then again this is fanfiction. _

__

_I hope any of you who read this enjoy it. Please review regardless of my statement above saying I might not continue. Feedback make me fell great! I wanted to thank my wonderful reviewers for this and my other stories as well, you guys are the best!!_

__

_And now, on with the chapter!_

__

__

**Chapter Nine : A Long Awaited Question**

The sun was shinning brighter then ever as Lex and Chloe walked hand in hand down the sidewalk leading away from the cafe. Neither had spoken, they were still absorbed in their own thoughts. They had been walked for ten minutes not going in any real direction when Chloe stopped. "We are we going, Lex?" Lex only smirked, Chloe never ceased to amaze him. Her constant want of knowledge and demand to know what was going on around her at all times drove him mad some times but the need for perfection always over that. He saw to much of himself in her. His soul mate. 

He'd missed her so much he thought he deserved a little annoyance. "I'd tell you to close your eyes but," he looked around, noticing all the people walking around them, "I do not think anyone here would be happy about that. You'll just have to follow me, Miss. Sullivan." What little bit of smirk he been able to keep on his face had completely vanished when he saw the look on her face. Chloe was trying, and rather hard from the way she was straying at him, to give him "the look", the effect however was diminished by her laughter. 

"Does that mean I have to trust you?" She inquired innocently. 

"Completely." 

"Lead the way Mr. Luthor." she told him, tightening the grip on his hand in a loving fashion. 

They made small talk as they walked the last couple of block. Nothing of great importance, each caring more about the closeness to each other then to what they were saying. Finally Lex stopped in front of a tall building. Chloe recognized it immediately, the Ciel as it was appropriately named was the most exclusive residential dwelling in M--. 

"Shall we go up?" Lex asked, when Chloe only continued to stare at the building Lex was a little worried he'd done something wrong by bringing her here so soon. "Chloe, it's all right. I just want to talk, that's all." He explained while his mind raced with other thoughts,_ 'Don't get ahead of your self, Lex.'. _

"You live here?" She asked. Lex was a little taken aback by this question, Chloe of course knew he had money, why she would be surprised, by his musing was cut off when she clarified. "No, Lex I'm not surprised you live _here_, I just meant, well," she looked slightly uncomfortable, "the way things have been between us lately, I just did not think you would want to..." She trailed off, her face was glowing a deep shade of red and her eyes were down cast. Lex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing,_ 'Good to know I'm not the only one feeling like this.' _he thought to himself. 

"We can take this, what ever _this _is, as slow as you want, Chloe." He told her opening the door, "You don't have to worry around me, I hope you know that." he told her with a great deal of sincerity. 

It was Chloe's turn to smirk, "I'm not worried about myself, Lexy." she told him entering and calling him by the pet name she had created one morning. _'Those were the days.' _She thought. 

"So when did you get this place?" Chloe asked as the entered the elevator. 

"Two years ago." Lex answered promptly. "I don't come here often, in fact this is the second time I've been here in nine months." He told her sadly, "I needed a place for, well when my father and I fought, I needed somewhere to come that he did not know about. I purchased this under a different name and the staff along with the other people that live here are good about keeping what they see and hear to themselves. Ah," he said in a much more cheerful tone, "here we are!" 

The doors opened to a cozy looking apartment. Steeping out of the elevator, Chloe felt a very soft carpet under her feet, it was area rug that accented the dark cherry wood floor nicely with it's greens. The entry way it self was only about ten feet by eight feet, marble pillars stood in the four corners but three sides were open. Directly ahead of them was the sitting room with a kitchen off of it providing a great view of the skyline. Lex had decorated in what Chloe thought had to be a French country theme. While she thought the manor was gorgeous this was warm and inviting. 

"Make your self at home." Lex said, indicating the oversized chairs and sofa. Chloe sank into one of the chairs, 'As conformable as they feel." she thought. 

"You know," she told him, "I never pictured your city dwelling to be so, so inviting." 

" Does kind of wreck the playboy image a little?" Lex asked, coming back into the living room, caring two drinks. "Club soda with lime, your still drinking that right?" he asked as he handed it to her. 

"It has not been _that_ long, Lex. And thank you." She told him taking the glass gratefully. 

"So how did the Daily Planet thing go this afternoon?" Lex asked as he slid in beside Chloe in the chair. Taking this move as a positive sign Chloe shifted and curled up into his lap. 

"I was a little surprised when I found out what you did." Chloe admitted. "Why did you show them that?" She asked looking into his eyes. 

"It was not to assure you of the job or to undermine you, Chloe. I just wanted to tell you I remember that night, and that morning." For the second time that day Chloe looked away as her cheeks warmed up. 

"That was good." Chloe said, her voice dreamy. 

"So what job did you get?" Lex asked, wanting to know more, he had been dying over the last couple weeks not knowing anything about her life. 

"Junior Researcher." Chloe said tensely. Lex looked stunned, "Why?" He asked, "Surely they have something better." 

"Lex, I don't want you to worry about it." Chloe told him. 

"Chloe," Lex said nervously, "what did you say?" Chloe simply rolled her eyes, "Mr. **Davis**, the guy who interviewed me, wanted me to clean that article up a bit and use it." Chloe told him. "Of course I said no." 

"But it could have landed you the job you've been dreaming of for as long as I've known you!" Lex told her hotly. 

"I won't take it at the expense of our rela- friendship." She said with a look of great discovert._ 'Damnit Chloe watch what you **say**!' _That annoying voice in her head said again. 

Neither spoke for a while. It was Lex who finally broke the silence, "I wish you would have said relationship, Chloe." he said quietly, eyes fixed on the glass in his hand. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, "It's just, it's just when we fight." "I know." He finished for her. They looked into each other's eyes again and Lex was struck by just how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He set his glass down on the table next to his chair and pulled her close to him into a hug. 

They remained in the embrace for a while, Chloe had begun to cry a little, Lex just whispered in her ear and held her tighter, never wanting to let go. Lex's stomach started making little noises after they had been cuddling for an hour which finally forced them to break apart. 

"What would you like?" He asked standing up and walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out several containers. 

"I thought you said you never come here?" Chloe asked eyeing the food. 

"Well," Lex said shifting around the containers, "after my father and I talked I told him I needed to be on my own for a while, just think some things over. When I bought the roses for you I got some off." 

Chloe nodded, "I'm glad you still eat take out at home." she muttered. 

"Is that a remark about my cooking?" He asked in mock offense as he came up behind her, planting a soft kiss on her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Yes." Chloe said with a smile while she reached over and remover their plates from the microwave. "I've tasted your so called 'cooking' it was worse then mine and that's saying a lot." 

"How is your dad any ways?" She asked as they sat down. Lex hesitated in answering, he knew some of the history between Chloe and his father, he was happy for the most part with how the evening had been progressing and he was worried this topic would stir up unwanted anger. The last thing he wanted right now was a row with Chloe so soon after they had begun the healing process. 

"How are you asking?" He questioned her then quickly put of forkful of food into his mouth. 

"As your partner not as a former employee's daughter." She told him bluntly. _'My list of reasons why I lover her will never end.' _Lex thought, her ability to be blunt when needed had helped many times in their relationship. 

"He's not doing so well." Lex said a note of sadness in his voice that Chloe did not miss. She let the subject drop for now and they finished eating in silence. 

"Lex," she ventured again as they stacked the dishes in the sink, "what's wrong?" His reaction to her earlier question and the way his eyes were down cast now bothered her a great deal. Taking his hand she lead him over to the sofa and sat down pulling him close to her. She rested back and he laid his head on her shoulder. 

"He's sick." He choked out. "I don't know why I'm so bothered by it. I've hated him, always. Even when my other was alive I hated him. The way he treated her. All those women, I never understood why he did it. My four years at Cambridge were the best of my life. I was away really for the first time, in a different country where he could not watch my every move even though he tried. Now," He trailed off, looking up at, Chloe and then down again at his hands, "After my mom died, I stilled hated my dad but he was my father, I just worried, losing my other parents." He said quietly. 

Chloe knew how he felt in a way, she could not imagine losing her father. She knew that how ever much Lex said he hated Lionel he wanted his father to be proud of him, to be there when he needed to vent his anger and, to, if even in a small way, love him. 

Chloe could think of not words of comfort to offer, anything she thought of sounded ridicules in her head. Say things like, "it will get better" or "it won't be that bad" seemed to do little more then to clam the person saying them down and not the one that needed the support. She reached out her hand and cupped the back of his head bringing it down to rest in her lap. Her other hand he rested on his side and slowly massaged his back. 

"Your not alone in this you know. I'll always be here." She told him, a tear running down her cheek. 

"Thank you." He said grabbing her hand and pressing it to his lips. "Are you going tonight?" He asked, turning to lay on his back, his head still in her lap. 

"I can stay if you want me to." Chloe told him, looking at the time and realizing with a start that it was eleven at night. "I really should call my dad though." She said cringing at the thought of telling him where she was. 

"Here," Lex said reaching for the phone, "how does a hot bath sound?" he asked. Chloe looked down at their fingers that were intertwined and then back up into Lex's eyes. "Wonderful." She told him before she pressed her lips to his. 

"Great. You call your father and I'll draw the bath." He told her as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

When Chloe came in she thought she walked into a spa. The only light in the room was from about two dozen candles let, hot water was flowing out of the tap and the top of the water already in the tub was over in bubbles. The smell of vanilla filled the air, Chloe's favorite scent. 

Lex gave her a warm smile as he reentered the room with two fluffy towels. Chloe wanted to jump him when she saw he was down to just his pants but remembering the scene from ten minutes before just smiled back. 

Lex came over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Chloe, are you ready for this?" He asked her, "If it's to so-" but anything he might have said was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Lex, it's not like this is our first time." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Fair point." He said as he began removing her cloths. 

Once they were in the tub he again drew her close and wrapped his arms around her tracing pattern on her arm and kissing her neck. Chloe moaned in response. "I think I'll need to call in sick tomorrow." Chloe said in-between moans of pleasure. 

After their bath then each dried off and sank into bed. Chloe cuddled up next to Lex as soon as he turned off the light on the best side table. 

"Good night, Love." He said as he looked at her. 

"Night." She muttered from against his chest, "And Lex," she said bringing her head up, "thank you for being you." 

*** Next Morning *** 

Sunlight filtered in though the cracks in the window hangings. Lex and Chloe awoke to the sound of Chloe's cell phone going off. "Ugh," she moaned, "why did those damn things have to be invented?" and quickly pulled the sheet they had used around her, leaving Lex with the comforter and raced to find her phone. 

Lex watched her go sinking back into the pillows. He was so happy, he had been waiting for this day his hole life. Taking advantage of Chloe's absence he found his pants and pulled out the ring. 

"Who was that?" Lex asked as Chloe came back in tossing her cell phone rather hardly near her cloths. 

"My new boss. Thankfully that place is so chaotic before he had time to sack me he hand to go do something." She told him as she climbed back into bed. 

"So you still have your job then?" Lex asked feeling bad in a way for her that she had to go thought all this. 

"Yeah." 

"And your in a good mood?" He questioned farther. Chloe propped her self up on he elbow and looked at him. "What's this about Lex?" She asked. 

"Can you handle one last question?" He asked smiling brightly. Chloe nodded and watched with excitement as he rolled over and grabbed some off his bed side table. 

"Chloe," He said looking into her eyes and trying to calm himself. He was not a man known to worry about anything but this terrified him. He was so worried she would say no. Though the rational side of his mind told him that she loved him. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now." He opened the box and she gasped, "Will you marry me?" He asked pulling the ring from the box and holding his hand out. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked from the ring to him. "Yes." She said very quietly and nodding. They both broke into smiles and he reached for her hand, placing the ring on her finger. 

"I love you, Chloe" He said before pressing his lips to hers. 

"I love you too, Lex." She said as they broke apart. "I always will." 


End file.
